Love untold
by inkling fear
Summary: Set in an AU where Eren, Levi and Mikasa are fourth year college students. Eren and Levi live together and have been best friends since 2 years. Eren is dating Mikasa but their relationship is superficial. Levi, on the other hand is deeply in love with Eren but doesn't want him to know. This complication leads to a series of events. (Apologies for making Mikasa a bitch)(levixeren)


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f093ab9d168a94adc6c13855857fac8""Levi, I'll be late today. Don't wait for me," Eren said as he put on his jacket. Eren has been living with Levi in an apartment they bought together since 2nd year of college and in a few months they would be graduating and leading their own paths. "Another date with Mikasa?" Levi said giving Eren his infamous cornered glance. Eren and Mikasa started dating in the third year and have been together since. Levi never bothers to go with them and Eren doesn't push him either. It had been this way since one year. Except, Eren still hadn't realized a lot of things about Levi. "Ah.. Yeah.. " Eren replied, his face partially red. "Fine, lover boy," Levi said as he brushed Eren's hair and walked away. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7a461a2cfc86f273c29d72e3e3b1a19"That night Eren came home late, as he had said, but he was drunk. Armin had to carry him home. Levi let him in, reeking of alcohol, and thanked Armin. It was nothing new for Levi. Eren was the popular college student who'd spend hours in the bar with his friends and girlfriend, getting so drunk he didn't remember anything the next morning. And his best friend Levi was the most feared college student who was hardly seen anywhere out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fbbc320ba162a7862e8e098dc412b2cc"Levi carried Eren to the couch and seated him there, opening his shoes and socks. He gazed into the poor thing's eyes, a pretty little face. His hands stroked Eren's hair as he leaned in to kiss him gently on the lips. His lips felt ever so soft, making Levi lean in closer, kissing harder. He pushed Eren down on the couch, himself kneeling beside him. His fingers entwined with Eren's as he kissed Eren on the neck. Levi unbuttoned Eren's shirt, thinking if he'll ever be able to tell Eren how much he loved him, how for the past 1 and a half years he'd been expressing his love every night whenever he came home drunk. But he knew he couldn't. For one thing, Eren was dating Mikasa and for other, it'll ruin their friendship. Levi couldn't imagine losing Eren, so he decided to live the rest of his life with this secret. Levi kissed Eren one last time before he left his side and went back to his room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="369a7af9048700c89dcbb8a6a69ac6ab"The next morning Eren woke up to a severe hangover. "I won't go to college today," he said as Levi entered the room. Levi looked at him, a miserable figure. Eren was holding his head between his hands, his bare chest exposed to Levi. "Do you want me to stay over? " he asked as he poured Eren a glass of water. "No, I'll call Mikasa. She doesn't have class today," Eren replied as he took the glass. Levi handed him the medicine without another word and left his room, his face expressionless but his head full of thoughts. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1216ec5bd9588b6323476511c8559e76"That evening when Levi returned home, Eren wasn't there but a note on the fridge said he was out with Mikasa and that she'll be spending the night with him at their place. Levi crumpled the note and threw it away, his face passive. He threw open his coat and seated himself in front of the play station, immersing himself into video games to forget about the day. He did not realize how long he'd been playing until Eren came in with Mikasa beside him, his arms wrapping around her waist. Levi turned around but quickly looked away. "I forgot to prepare dinner. I'll make some right away," he said, staring at his game screen. "Oh don't bother. We already ate out. We'll just be in our room. Thanks," Eren said with a smile as he walked into his room with Mikasa. Levi ensured the door of Eren's room was closed before throwing his controller and returning back to his room. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p 


End file.
